Charles Fischer
Charles Fischer was a supporting character from Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. Appearing in the Season 2 episode "Complications", he had been sent back in time from the machine-dominated future to secure the rise of Skynet. During the course of his mission, he would also meet his younger self. His older self was portrayed by Richard Schiff while his young self was portrayed by Adam Busch. History Prior to the war against the machines, Charles Fischer worked for a company known as SRF as an engineering subcontractor. He had survived Judgement Day due to being incarcerated when the bombs dropped, locked up in solitary confinement at Pelican Bay State Penitentiary. During the war, Fischer had betrayed humanity and threw his lot in with Skynet, becoming what the Resistance would know as a "Gray". Under Skynet's command, he would torture and interrogate captured Resistance fighters and teach Terminators how to do the same as part of their infiltration protocols. In 2027, Fischer would be assigned by Skynet to travel back in time on a mission to secure the genocidal AI's rise to power. His journey into the past was not only his mission but also his reward: once his task had been accomplished, Fischer would be free to live out his remaining time as he wished. Fischer was sent back to Los Angeles some time prior to November 2008. Taking on the identity of Paul Stewart, he set up a business repairing watches. As for his mission, he entered the SRF facility where his younger self worked after hours, easily gaining access since the retinal and fingerprint scanners recognised him. Gaining access to the facility's computer systems, he used his knowledge of Skynet technology to install back door accesses into numerous Department of Defense and national industrial complex computer systems to pave the way for the rise of Skynet, making it impossible for the other employees and authorities to access it and repair any damage that he had done. Shortly after fulfilling his mission requirements, Fischer was identified by Jesse Flores, a Resistance fighter who had traveled back from the Future War without John Connor's authorisation. Jesse kidnapped Fischer and tied him up in a steel shipping container in a warehouse where she beat and tortured him in order to find out why he had been sent back. Fischer initially pretended to have no clue what Jesse was talking about, but Jesse would then bring Derek Reese to him. She told Derek who the captive man was but he wasn't convinced, though Jesse was determined to prove it to him. While Derek was left to watch over the prisoner, Jesse left and later came back with a younger man who identified himself as Charles Fischer. Initially, the older Fischer maintained that he wasn't who Jesse thought he was, but Jesse revealed that both captives had an identical birth mark on their shoulder. Derek then tortured the young Fischer by pulling out two of his fingernails with pliers, after which the older Fischer confessed that he had been teaching Skynet's troops different techniques on how to gain information from humans. He told Jesse and Derek that Skynet had sent him back as a reward for his work, but Jesse wasn't entirely convinced by this. Regardless, Derek is finally convinced of who and what Fischer is and decides to execute him, pulling a gun on his younger self. Before he can pull the trigger, however, Jesse draws her gun and shoots the older Fischer, later telling Derek that the young Fischer wasn't the monster they knew and had the opportunity to avoid going down that path. Despite Jesse's and Derek's hopes, Fischer's fate seemed to have been determined. After being let go, the young Fischer was shortly after arrested by the FBI for the crimes that his older self had perpetrated, namely the installation of the back door programs into the military and industrial complex systems that Skynet would use to trigger the Judgement Day bombings. Charged with crimes against the state, Fischer was sentenced to life in Pelican Bay where he would remain in solitary confinement until the war between man and machines was underway. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Terminator (franchise) Category:Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Category:Execution Category:Death by Shooting Category:Revenge Killing